Anything You Want
by DawnJuan
Summary: My version of what could have happened after Alison confessed her love for Emily. NSFW. One shot.


After Alison confessed her love to Emily, they kissed. They kissed and kissed until they were breathless, but that was as far as it went. They left the nursery and ended up cuddling on the sofa where they inevitably kissed some more. They didn't talk much after the confession but simply enjoyed each other's presence. It could have been hours that they were tangled in each other's arms but both women were completely content. Until Alison released a long yawn.

"I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Alison said as she stood and stretched her arms high above her head. Her body was stiff after sitting still for so long, but it was worth it. She would spend all of her free time holding Emily if the brunette would allow it. She looked down at Emily who was still occupying the sofa, extended her hand and smiled at the other woman. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Emily's expression remained blank while staring at the blonde's outstretched hand for a moment before taking it with her own. She stood and gave Alison a shy smile as the blonde led them down the hall and into her room. Alison entered the restroom and continued pulling Emily behind her.

"I need to brush my teeth and get some pajamas," Emily's voice was riddled with nerves and Alison could tell.

Alison pulled open a drawer and handed Emily a brand new toothbrush. The coach shrugged, tore open the packaging and both women began getting ready for bed. Once their nightly routine was complete they entered the master bedroom, when once again, nerves seemed to consume the brunette.

"I'll be right back. I still need to get some pajamas." Emily said as she turned to leave, being stopped by the hand around her wrist.

Alison stepped forward and reached for the hem of Emily's t-shirt as she gently tugged it over the other woman's head. She then wrapped her arms around the half naked woman and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. Emily blushed and it was the cutest thing that Alison had ever seen. She pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, blocking her view of Emily's naked torso, but loving the feeling of Emily's bare chest pressed against her. Alison placed feather lite kisses against Emily's neck and shoulder. The coach felt tingles spreading throughout her body with every press of Alison's lips against her skin. Once she had relaxed, Alison unbuckled Emily's belt and slowly popped open the button on her jeans. She pulled the brunette's jeans down, crouching low to the ground as she tugged them to Emily's ankles. She placed a sloppy kiss to Emily's thigh before standing and wrapping her arms around the tanned woman's hips. Emily was blushing even harder than before as she wrapped her arms around Alison's neck.

"See, you had pajamas all along," Alison whispered.

"You want me to sleep like this?" Emily nervously whispered.

"No," Alison replied with a smirk as she reached for Emily's panties. She tugged them down the brunette's thighs, allowing them to fall and puddle at Emily's feet. "I want you to sleep like this."

Alison reached for Emily's backside and gently squeezed the silky flesh, causing her girlfriend's breath to hitch.

"Then... what will you sleep in?" Emily asked.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear and whispered. "Anything you want."

Emily felt a tingle rush down her spine as the blonde's hot breath washed over her ear. Emily was nervous because this was Alison. Her first love. The mother of her future child. The woman she never thought she could have. Instead of verbalizing her response, Emily reached for Alison's shirt and took her time undressing the blonde. Once both women were completely exposed Alison spoke.

"I have a confession to make," She said as she pressed her lips close to Emily's ear, whispering. "I'm not sleepy."

Her hands lowered to Emily's perfectly sculpted backside and began massaging as she placed a few open-mouthed kisses to the swimmer's neck. "If we aren't going to sleep then what would you like to do?" The blonde asked.

Emily wanted to respond. She opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that escaped her was a breathy sigh. Alison kissed a trail from Emily's neck, across her jaw and ended at her girlfriend's lips. The kiss started off soft and tender but over time it grew deep and needy. Emily tangled her fingers in Alison's hair while the blonde had refused to release her backside, using it as leverage to keep their bodies connected. Alison's tongue easily slid between Emily's lips and began to explore the tanned woman's mouth. Alison dominated the kiss and even had to hold Emily up when she felt the swimmer's knees buckling. Emily felt lightheaded from the searing kiss. Alison kissed her way back across Emily's jaw, not stopping until she grazed her lips against the other woman's ear. Emily shivered when Alison whispered the words, "Take me to our bed."

Emily knew they were in a relationship, they lived together and we're having a child but it was all so new. They hadn't had the opportunity to discuss sleeping arrangements but it seemed that Alison wanted to share a room. It only made sense and to be honest, the thought was thrilling.

Emily made her way to the center of their bed and reached for Alison's hands, gently tugging until the blonde was hovering over her. Alison settled her body on top of Emily's, slipping her thigh between the tanned woman's legs. She felt Emily's center slide against her flesh, groaning at how wet the other woman already was. They kissed and kissed, desperately pawing at each other's bodies. Breathless sighs escaped Emily during the brief moments that their lips parted. Alison bit down on Emily's bottom lip, causing the tanned woman to arch her back and press her center further against the blonde's thigh.

"Alison," Emily sighed.

The sound of her name leaving Emily's lips caused the teacher to shiver. Emily lowered her hands to Alison's plump backside and squeezed as she began rocking her hips, grinding against her girlfriend's thigh.

Emily moaned Alison's name once more and the blonde knew it was a sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. Alison held her body up on one arm as she cupped Emily's breast with her free hand. Emily massaged her tongue against Alison's and thrust her hips forward faster, whimpering when she felt the teacher pinching her nipple. Alison ducked her head and sucked on Emily's neck, not caring if she left a mark.

"Please, Ali." Emily moaned.

"Tell me what you need, my love."

"Touch me." Emily sounded as though she was begging. It was music to Alison's ear.

Alison released Emily's breast and slowly lowered her hand until she rested her palm against the swimmer's inner thigh. Emily's legs fell open as Alison dragged her fingertips against the brunette's thigh, getting closer and closer to her dripping center. She could feel the swim coach trembling with anticipation. Alison shifted so that her hips rested between Emily's legs and finally swiped two fingers through the brunette's soaked folds.

Emily sighed in relief, squeezing her girlfriend's backside as encouragement. Alison lowered her fingers and teased Emily's entrance. She placed open-mouthed kisses against the brunette's throat as Emily tossed her head back.

"Please," Emily uttered the word, and Alison slowly filled the other woman with two fingers.

The moan that escaped the brunette was erotic. Alison knew she would do anything to hear it again. She pressed until every inch of her fingers were being squeezed by Emily's tight, warm walls. She built a slow rhythm, mesmerized by the feeling of being inside the other woman. Emily was helplessly clinging to the blonde, unable to open her eyes as the pressure was building inside of her.

"Alison," The brunette called out. "Curl your fingers."

Alison did as she was told but didn't expect the reaction she received. Emily's hips left the mattress as she wildly bucked against her girlfriend. She moaned loudly as she writhed beneath the blonde. Alison's eyes rolled into the back of her head, so completely turned on by Emily's reaction. She held her fingers inside the brunette, curling them on repeat, faster and faster. Emily was loud and sexy and Alison was so in love with everything about the other woman. This seemed like a different person, compared to the sweet and timid woman from earlier that night. Alison loved that Emily could be so shy at times, but at others, she was so sexy that it blew her mind.

"Fuck," Emily called out and Alison had never expected a curse word to sound so sexy. So sinfully sexy coming from sweet Emily's lips.

Alison thrust her fingers into the brunette, rough and fast.

"God, Ali. I'm already so close."

Emily reached between her legs and quickly rubbed circles against her clit. She moaned, panted, and trembled as her orgasm built itself up. Alison gave it everything she had, slamming her fingers into the beautiful, tanned goddess until Emily's back arched so high that Alison was sure it must have hurt. Then Emily came. She bucked her hips, scratched Alison's shoulder with her free hand and rubbed her clit as fast as her trembling wrist would allow. She called out Alison's name until her pleasure reached its peak. Alison continued thrusting into the other woman until Emily's body relaxed and sank into the bed with a blissful expression etched onto her flawless face.

Alison pulled out of her girlfriend and propped herself on both arms as she hovered over the woman she loved. She examined every inch of Emily's face, smiling the entire time. The brunette blushed when she opened her eyes and saw the way that Alison was looking at her. Like she was the most precious thing to ever exist.

"Don't get shy on me now, Fields." Alison teased. "Not after that show you just gave me."

Emily furiously blushed but smiled as she pulled Alison close, kissing her softly as her body recovered from their previous activity.

"You are so beautiful," Alison whispered as she pulled away from Emily's lips, brushing their noses together. "I could watch you come all night long."

Emily felt heat flood to her cheeks once again. She was sure that Alison DiLaurentis would be the death of her. Emily then flipped their positions and pinned Alison down, determined to get revenge for the blonde constantly making her blush. Emily kissed her way to Alison's breasts, gently massaging one while lapping at the other with a flat tongue. Alison hummed in approval, loving how sensitive they were since she became pregnant. Emily gently wrapped her lips around the stiff bud and sucked while swirling her thumb around the other. Alison smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed, ready for Emily to do anything she wanted. The swimmer continued to tease Alison's breasts. They were one of her favorite parts of the blonde, and they were only going to get bigger when Alison was further along in her pregnancy. Emily had to admit she was excited for that. She had always favored breasts, Alison's being the sexiest she had ever seen. She grabbed two handfuls of the soft mounds, pressing them together as she nuzzled her face between them, sticking out her tongue to trace the blonde's cleavage. By now, Alison was breathing much harder. She was enjoying everything Emily did to her.

"I love you," Alison whispered.

Emily popped her head up, wearing a gentle smile as she leaned forward to brush her lips against Alison's.

"I'll always love you."

She pecked the blonde on the lips one last time before making her descent. She bypassed Alison's breasts, not wanting to get sidetracked. She pressed her lips to Alison's stomach, holding them in place for a long moment before pulling away and whispering. "And I love you, too."

Alison knew Emily was talking to the baby and she swore she fell more in love with the brunette in that moment. Emily then kissed lower and lower, grabbing both of Alison's thighs as she tossed them over her shoulders.

The blonde held her breath as she waited for Emily to make contact, but the brunette wanted to tease her lover first. Emily puckered her lips and gently blew against Alison's center. The sensation was heightened due to the fact that she was soaking wet.

Alison had pictured this moment many times and she didn't want to wait any longer than she had to in order to really experience it.

"Emily, please."

The gentle request was something Emily never expected from her girlfriend. Alison seemed like she would be so dominant, and she was, but here she was practically begging Emily to touch her. So she did.

Emily leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend between the legs, feeling the juices spread across her lips. She parted her lips with her tongue, swiping it through the blonde's slick folds, humming in approval at the taste. She licked again, bringing more of the flavor into her awaiting mouth. She opened her mouth wide swiping her tongue up and down, moaning deeply. She reached both hands up, grabbing Alison's breasts and squeezed while she began her feast. Alison whimpered as she rested her hands on the back of Emily's, encouraging the other woman to squeeze harder. Emily sucked the blonde's bundle of nerves between her lips, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh... Emily." Alison lowly moaned, rolling her head from side to side as the pleasure became intense, almost unbearable. She writhed as Emily increased the speed of her tongue, quickly fluttering it against her clit. Emily roughly squeezed her girlfriend's breasts as she attacked her most sensitive parts using only her tongue.

"I love you," Alison called out as she felt herself giving in to the pleasure.

Emily hummed her reply but didn't take her lips away from Alison's center, gently rocking her head side to side. Alison felt her hips rising off the bed, pressing herself further against Emily's mouth. Emily rubbed her thumbs against Alison's stiff nipples as she roughly sucked on her lover's clit.

"Em, you feel so good." Alison was practically shouting her moans, unable to control herself. Emily loved the way Alison was reacting to her. It was better than she could have ever imagined. Emily licked as fast as her tongue would allow, sucked as hard as Alison could stand until the blonde completely lost it.

"Emily... Fuck me."

Emily actually groaned as she released Alison's breast with her right hand, pushing three fingers into the blonde's dripping core. Alison threw her head back, fisting the sheets while Emily pounded into her. She loved the way Emily was stretching her, aiming for the one spot that made Alison weak. The spot that made her see stars. And she did. When Alison came it was long, powerful and everything she could have ever wanted. She gasped, she moaned, she cried out for Emily. She tangled her fingers in raven locks as her entire body seized and trembled while Emily relentlessly licked her clit and furiously filled the blonde with her fingers. Alison came with Emily's name on her lips, squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure surged through her entire body.

When it was over, Alison was desperate to catch her breath. She deeply inhaled and reached for Emily's shoulders, tugging until her girlfriend was on top of her, using her shoulder as a pillow.

"God, Emily. That was... are you trying to kill me?" Alison said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, squeezing to ensure that Emily's body was thoroughly pressed against her own.

Emily merely chuckled as she placed a kiss over her girlfriend's heart. "No, I just wanted to make you feel good."

"That is an understatement," Alison said with a laugh. "I've never come so hard in my life."

"I'm glad you liked it, babe," Emily said with a love drunk grin, which Alison returned.

"I loved it," Alison whispered while licking her lips, tasting the salt from the layer of sweat that had collected on her body.

"I love you," Emily said as she lifted her head, pressing a kiss to Alison's lips.

Alison found herself moaning when she could taste herself on Emily. It was completely erotic and she found herself wondering what Emily tasted like.

"After I've caught my breath, can you teach me to do that?" Alison asked, whispering the next part. "I want to make you come with my mouth... I want to taste it."

Emily shivered and found herself nodding. She knew there was basically nothing she wouldn't do for Alison, especially something like that. If this was what it was going to be like to have Alison as a girlfriend then Emily was perfectly happy to spend the rest of her life by the blonde's side.


End file.
